Brony Drew Pickles
Brony Drew Pickles is a twisted clone of Drew Pickles who is (obviously) a brony. But he is much different from other bronies, for he is a clopper. He takes it to the extreme because he wants to have SEX with the ponies, especially if they are female! The real Drew has a huge dislike for Brony Drew, for not only is he giving the Brony fandom a bad name, but for also ruining Drew's homosexual reputation. History Brony Drew Pickles was created by 2 scientists from the semen of Drew Pickles and a mysterious device. He left the laboratory and soon developed a fascination with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but in a sick way. The ponies made him VERY horny, and he fapped (or in this case, clopped) to the show all the time. He then wanted to rape a lot of the ponies, and knew who his 1st victim would be: Applejack. He devised a plan to get her to take him to Ponyville, and when they got there, Brony Drew raped Applejack very hard. But before he could finish, she kicked him very hard, possibly killing him. But thanks to the power of Chocolate Pudding, Brony Drew came back to strike again. He started by molesting Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom, took perverted pictures of the Princesses, and forced Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash to make out with eachother for his sexual pleasure. The real Drew Pickles heard about this, and had enough. Not only was the Brony fandom suffering from these heinous crimes, but his reputation as the gayest man in the world was in jeopardy. He managed to find Brony Drew before he forced Fluttershy to drink his cum, and Drew violently raped Brony Drew to death, ending the torment in Equestria. He is currently in Hell having buttsex with Pinkamena Diane Pie and Princess Molestia. Likes *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (obviously) *All female ponies *The Mane 6 *The Princesses *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Clopping to said ponies *Molesting and having sex with said ponies *Pony Rule 34 *2 Ponies 1 Cup *Clopping to Cupcakes (YOU SICK FUCK!) *Princess Molestia (he's happy to be her sex slave) Dislikes *All male ponies *People who hate MLP *Bronies who aren't cloppers *Bronies who don't do the sick things he does (thankfully, all of the fandom. Even the cloppers don't go that far) *Drew Pickles (the real one) Trivia *Brony Drew would never rape any ponies that are male. He feels it's too gay. *He tried to rape Celestia and Luna, but was foiled by Ronald McDonald. *He also tried to create his version of the Barney Bunch called "The Brony Bunch", but it never went into plan (it was basically brony versions of Barney Bunch members). *Every brony and pony in the entire world hates him for what he does (and can you really blame 'em?). Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A morbid clone of Drew Pickles who happens to be into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Brony Drew shares alot of the same sick things that regular Drew does, but he inflicts it all on ponies! He enjoys raping ponies (especially if they are female), clopping, and spreading mayhem across the masses. Brony Drew was eventually defeated by the real Drew Pickles, and his current whereabouts remain unknown. The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness (2011) Category:Characters Category:Bronies Category:Swell Category:Evil Beings Category:Pedophiles Category:Bag, that was swell!